I'm the Goddam fill in the blank
by Keep Moving Onwards
Summary: Short ficlett. Various people use the famous batman line.


**I do not own Young Justice or any part of DC comics, some quotes come directly from this show and others, I don't own those either.**

**Asterisks *ex* mean an action italics are thought and double slash marks /example/ are telepathic communication. RA-red arrow GA-Green Arrow, KF- kid flash, you get the idea**

Bat mite (I know he's not a YJ charter): Young Justice is a thrilling show, but it could use a few more repeat jokes, so I've decided to edit clips to include the most wonderful Batman line ever, catered towards various charters. Why? Because I'm the goddam Bat mite! **Starts laughing**

-You didn't have to read this line- It just says that a new clip is staring-

Episode 5: Schooled

SM: sets down bus.

SB: I had that!

SM: I couldn't be sure, you don't know the extent of your powers yet.

SB: **mumbles** Well, that's actually why I came here…

SM: Why?

SB: I was thinking that maybe you could help me with my powers?

SM: Black Canary is in charge of training.

SB: I am the Goddam Superboy! I'm your Goddam clone! How the (BLEEP) do you expect me to learn how to control my powers? Do you really think that Canary knows about Kryptonian powers?

-You didn't have to read this line- It just says that a new clip is staring-

Episode 10: Targets

Roy: The team has my respect

Kaldur: So does that mean that you'll join us?

Roy: I'm the goddam Red Arrow, I don't work well with others, and I'll be using a gun in a few years.

Kaldur: Did you just break the 4th wall? (realizes you are inside of a fictional world)

Roy: Yes

Kaldur: Then I feel like I should point out that you do have a team in that world.

Roy: That's later in my character development, and my teammates are an alien with serious cleavage and an insane dead guy. (1)

Kaldur: Yes, in a world where Superboy is related to Lex Luthor

Luthor: **Walks up behind them** How do you know I'm not related to him in this world?

Kaldur: No spoilers for things in Earth-16 that haven't happened yet, we don't need to mess with the plot more than we do when we break the 4th wall.

Roy: Good point. Well, I'm out of here. **leaves**

**A little later Luthor's alone**

Luthor: I wonder, if I break the 4th wall maybe I can discover the Identity of Superman…

-You didn't have to read this line- It just says that a new clip is staring-

Episode 14: Revelation

RA and GA: **Shoot arrows at plant monster**

RA: So, what are these things?

GA: Not sure, Bats said to keep hammering them and the team was going to get them from the source. **Fires more arrows**

RA: **dodges plant tentacle** you are aware that Poison Ivy is the person who's most likely behind this right?

GA: And Joker, Black Atam, Count Vertigo, Atomic Skull and WotanDo you even watch TV?

RA: Can't afford one… Wait that's not the point! If it's like you say it is they are…

**Scene shift to fight between YJ and Injustice League**

Robin: …So doomed. **Dogdes Joker's knife**

KF: Look on the bright side Rob, at least we know we're actually seeing some real action. ** Kicks Joker in the balls and runs like hell**

Joker: **really mad** they sent kids after us? Who the hell does Batsy think I am, I'm the goddam Joker!"

-You didn't have to read this line- It just says that a new clip is staring-

Episode 16: Failsafe

Random People: 'Superman, Superman'

SB: I'm not superman.

Officer: You're wearing the symbol you're as good as.

Random People: 'Superman, Superman'

SB: I'm not Superman! I'm the Goddam Superboy!

-You didn't have to read this line- It just says that a new clip is staring-

Episode 18: Secrets

Artemis: **glares at Secret** So, what now? How do we beat the guy?

Secret: Secret.

Artemis: I don't speak secret, I need you to tell me! Or are you just going to lead us into another trap?

Secret: **gestures towards door** Secret!

Artemis: It's all about secrets with you huh? With everyone? Why does everyone care so much about their goddam secrets?

**I like some of them better than others… when we get a new episode I might update but not until then.**

(1) Red hood and the Outlaws; a team up between Starfire, Red Hood and Red Arrow.


End file.
